


A Healthy Admiration

by flippyspoon



Series: Black Leader and Big Deal [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Poe Worships Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe admires General Organa a lot. And we will never stop talking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healthy Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> Via tumblr prompt from my buddy, msjosephinemarch:"Poe waxing poetic to Finn about Leia"

Poe’s monologues about General Organa began abruptly. Once started, Finn discovered, they were unlikely to stop anytime soon.

One morning, on their way to mess, they saw General Organa in the hallway balling out a commando for lying about the extent of his injuries. Finn had met the guy once; Gyurk, his name was. Gyurk had done it all and been decorated for it too. He was crucial to ground battles for the Resistance.  He was also about three heads taller than General Organa and much broader than either Finn or Poe. The guy was hulking, could probably lift an Organa in each hand and carry one on his back at the same time, even now while he was favoring one leg, a bandage fixed to his left temple. But Finn’s eyebrows about hit the ceiling as he caught Gyurk’s expression while Organa read him the riot act. The man was terrified. He was almost in tears. She had him backed up against the wall and sweating bullets.

“If you ever lie about your injuries again I’ll have you on Hoth scraping iced over tauntaun dung off our base runways! We don’t even have a base on Hoth but I will reopen the old one just to make your life a living hell, do you understand me, soldier!”

“Yes, General-”

“I will not have my troops making critical errors, putting the lives of everyone else in danger because they’re too stupid to admit when they’re hurt! Now get back to medical!”

“Yes, General!”

Gyurk scuttled away and Leia spun on her heel, stalking off in the opposite direction, tossing a curt nod at Poe as she made her way.

“Wow,” Finn whispered, as he followed Poe into mess. “She’s tough.”

“Is she ever!” Poe said, grinning. They got in line and Poe handed Finn a tray. “You don’t want to be on her bad side, that’s for sure. I flew for the Republic and now I’ve been here a while… seen some real tough people of every kind. Organa’s the genuine artifact. Tough as they make em’.”

Finn nodded and thought the conversation was over but ten minutes later as they sat down next to Jess and Snap, Poe was still talking.

“I mean inner strength,” Poe was saying. “Conviction, you know? Determination? And brilliant! Everybody underestimates her strategic genius too! I hate that!”

Next to Finn, Jess Pava sighed heavily and slammed a fist on the table. “Oh come on. Finn, did you get him started on Organa?”

“What? No, I mean-”

“Respect, Pava!” Poe said, pointing a firm finger at her.

“Respect the general!” Jess, Snap, and Poe all said it at once and Finn snorted a laugh when Poe looked slightly put out.

“Is this something he does then?” Finn said, the corner of his mouth turning up into a smirk.

“Finn,” Snap said wisely, “if you’re going to be pals with Poe, you better know now that you’re going to be talking about Organa a lot.”

“A LOT,” Jess put in.

“Excuse me!” Poe finally said. “I have a healthy admiration for the greatest single figure in the Rebellion against the Empire-”

“Oooooh!” Snap and Jess crowed.

“That’s debatable,” Jess said, with her mouthful of potato.

“It is NOT debatable,” Poe said scowling. “Don’t test me, Pava.”

“I think it’s cute,” Finn blurted.

Everyone went dead silent and stared at him. Poe looked absurdly pleased as he smiled down at his tray.

“No,” Finn said, shruggin. “Just…I mean yeah… Healthy admiration.  It’s…”

“Cute,” Jess said, sly as anything.

“It is very cute,” Snap said wryly, tossing Finn a wink.

“How ‘bout we just eat alright?” Poe said. But under the table he nudged Finn’s knee with his own.


End file.
